1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of content reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, reproduction apparatuses that read content such as moving images, audio, still images or the like from recording media and reproduce read content are known. Also, apparatuses that store information indicating the stop position in cases where reproduction is stopped part way through reproduction of content (broadcast programs and other programs), and start reproduction from the previous stop position when the same content is next reproduced are also known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-112201).
However, even assuming the reproduction stop position is stored, the position where the user stopped reproduction the previous time would, in the case where another user reproduces the same content, be updated to the stop position of the other user. Thus, each user would need to search for the position where he or she stopped reproduction the previous time himself or herself.